


He Thinks He'll Keep Her

by flickawhip



Series: I Love You (Always, Forever) ~ Vivien/Felicity alternate [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Ben walks in on Vivien and Felicity's second date...





	He Thinks He'll Keep Her

“Vivien?”

Ben is surprised to find his wife, his dead wife, settled on the sofa. He had come over to give the keys back, finding himself staring at Vivien and wishing he’d had the smarts to stay. Vivien had always been a good mother... a good wife... even when he wasn’t a good husband. 

“Everything alright Benjamin?”

The sound of a woman’s voice from behind him pulls his attention away from Vivien, even as he remembers how it had felt the day that Vivien chased him out of the door, throwing his suitcase after him. He had been so sure that she was moving on with another man... and then he had heard the news. 

He moves to give the new woman the keys, careful to pretend he can’t see how rumpled her clothing is, and how obviously her smile is from something that must have been happening before he came, he doesn’t need to know. 

“I’m sorry I...”

He leaves swiftly and Felicity laughs, locking the door behind him and dumping the keys into the bowl by the door, moving to settle beside Vivien, kissing her softly. 

“Poor man... he really thought he’d keep you...”


End file.
